


Our Good Boy

by xviisins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95' Line, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, Double Ended Dildo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua - Freeform, Jeonghan watched them, M/M, Open Relationships, Seventeen - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Toys, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, bottom seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviisins/pseuds/xviisins
Summary: “Are you sure you want to join us?” Jeonghan asked him. “It’s okay if you’re not.” Joshua adds, giving him a friendly smile. Seungcheol thinks for a bit before he slowly nods. “I just have to be on the other end of the dildo, right?” Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan smirked. “For now, yes.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Our Good Boy

Joshua entered the bathroom where Jeonghan was showering and joined him. The other, already used to it, didn’t even bother opening his eyes as he got rid of his shampoo from his hair. “Hi.” Joshua greets, taking off Jeonghan’s hands from his hair to use his own, giving him a little massage. Jeonghan hums, leaning into Joshua’s chest.

They stayed like that until there was no more shampoo in Jeonghan’s hair. “Turn.” Joshua whispers and Jeonghan did, smiling at the other before giving him a kiss. “Didn’t you just shower this morning?” Jeonghan asked, pulling away to get the soap and washed Joshua’s chest. The other smiled, placing his hands on Jeonghan’s waist. “I wanted to join you.” He said and Jeonghan chuckled, leaning towards his neck and sucked on it.

Joshua hums, leaning on the cold wall, goosebumps creeping up his skin. Jeonghan placed the soap back before he wraps a hand around Joshua’s growing length. “You know that’s a lie.” He said, squeezing his cock and making Joshua moan, a knowing smirk forming on his lips. “Yeah.” He said, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan's shoulders before leaning in for a kiss.

Jeonghan moved his hand, as he kissed Joshua back. He moaned into the kiss when Joshua moved his hand to wrap around Jeonghan too. They made each other cum, both of them gasping for air and fucking into each other's fist. "God, I love you." Joshua whispered, making his boyfriend chuckle. "I love you too." Jeonghan answered back, kissing him one last time before they washed themselves.

It was two hours later when Jeonghan cuddled up to Joshua on the bed where Joshua was scrolling on his phone. "Shua." Jeonghan whispered, making the other hum in response. "Do you want a threesome?" He asked and Joshua's thumb stopped touching the screen of his phone. Jeonghan rubs a hand on his stomach. "We've been talking about it." Jeonghan says, kissing Joshua's neck. "What do you say?"

Joshua turned around and faced him, eyes shining as he smiled. "You want to?" Joshua asked, pulling him close. "I want to see you and another person use our favorite toy." Jeonghan answered, glancing at his lips while Joshua shivered. "My double ended dildo?" He asked, inhaling deeply from imagining it. Jeonghan nodded slowly, leaning close. "Should we do it?" He asks back and Joshua nods, pulling his face to his and kissing him.

They're a kinky couple, they've tried multiple kinks and liked it everytime. They fucked in a semi-secluded area before, they did orgasm denial and overstimulation, used whips and cuffs and ball-gags. They tried big kinks like that with great pre-caution, but they haven't done something more simple? 

So, one day, they talked about the smaller kinks they wanted to try and the one that caught their attention the most is; a threesome. 

After a long discussion with just the two of them, they decided to post it on a certain website that they were looking for a person open for a threesome with no emotional attachment. It took them a week before someone chatted them.

**buffbabycheol**  
**Are you still looking for a third partner?**

Jeonghan cooed at his name and Joshua giggled, telling him to reply.

_angelanddemon_  
_Hi! Yes, we are. Are you interested?_

**buffbabycheol**  
**Yes.. um, when can we meet?**

They chatted for a bit, getting to know each other and asking about Seungcheol's experience while telling their own. Seungcheol being the one who chatted with them. Joshua and Jeonghan alternated on chatting with him and they instantly liked him. He was awkward, shy, but he also knows what he wants and he's their age. They asked if he was a bottom and he answered; "Yeah, most of the time. I top once in a while."

And they asked him about exploring kinks and he said; "Oh.. I want to try, I just don't and didn't have partners who were open to explore."

"He's perfect." Joshua whispered by Jeonghan's ear and the other smirks, turning to kiss his nose. "We're one step closer to making it happen." Jeonghan said before sighing. "Let's just hope this dude is real." He adds before typing in the location, date and time they were going to meet.

Three days passed of them just chatting and sending photos of themselves. Seungcheol repeatedly praised their looks, they indeed looked like an angel and a demon, good-looking ones, and they returned the compliment. Seungcheol has plump lips and big eyes, he also looked fit. Jeonghan liked that and Joshua knew he did because Jeonghan liked running his hands over the curves of his muscles. 

Jeonghan peeked inside their bedroom, trying to see if Joshua was done getting dressed, and he was. “You look hot.” Jeonghan commented from the door when he saw Joshua’s outfit; his white shoes, the washed out skinny jeans hugged his thighs and ass prettily, a plain white shirt and a long necklace sits on top of it. Joshua smiled at him and told him that he did too with his boots, black jeans and loose white button up.

They walked hand in hand inside the cafe they were meeting at, the bell above the door rang as they pushed it. They scanned the room, looking at the outfit that Seungcheol sent them and Joshua squeezed his hand suddenly. On their left, they see Seungcheol looking at them with his big eyes, a nervous smile on his face. He was wearing the plain white shirt, black jeans and black boots.

They walk towards him before sitting down.

Silence.

It was quiet in their booth, it was like the sound of other people chattering and the clicks and clanks of the spoon hitting their cups in the background were gone. But the relief on both ends were visible, neither of them were lying about who they were, so that’s out of the way. They only need to confirm if Seungcheol was as shy as he was in the chat.

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Hi.” He greets quietly, his ears reddening and Jeonghan smiled while Joshua giggled. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked and Seungcheol inhaled deeply. “Yes. You two just look so.. pretty.” He answered, looking out the window and Jeonghan giggled. “Thank you.” He said. “You look.. hot.” Joshua complimented back, giving him a cheeky smile.

They stayed quiet again, just studying each other’s features and Seungcheol was overwhelmed now that he’s looking at them this close. Jeonghan claps his hands once before sighing. “So, Seungcheol, do you know what we’ll do?” He asked and Seungcheol chewed the inside of his cheek before slowly shaking his head. He wanted to ask in chat what they were going to do, but he decided to wait for them to tell him in person. 

“We won’t be doing any hard kinks.” Jeonghan stated before chuckling. “Not yet, anyway.” He said and Seungcheol lets out a nervous chuckle, making Joshua smile with him. He really finds him cute. “Is it okay so far?” Joshua asked and Seungcheol nods, smiling at him. “What..” Seungcheol coughed, covering his mouth. “What are we going to do first?” He asks and Joshua passes the question to Jeonghan.

“You just have to fuck yourself with a dildo.” Jeonghan answered in a quiet tone that only the three of them could hear. “It’s double-ended and my boyfriend will be on the other end while I watch.” He adds. Seungcheol blushed, looking down at his thighs and Jeonghan fought an ‘aw’ from coming inside him. “Oh.” Seungcheol finally said before looking up at them, looking at their eyes and stayed quiet for a bit. The two sensed his hesitation, so Jeonghan leaned closer.

“Are you sure you want to join us?” Jeonghan asked him. “It’s okay if you’re not.” Joshua adds, giving him a friendly smile. Seungcheol thinks for a bit before he slowly nods. “I just have to be on the other end of the dildo, right?” Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan smirked. “For now, yes.” He answered and then Joshua finally looked at the menu, humming to himself. “Let’s eat while we talk, okay?” He asked and the two nodded.

As Joshua said, they talked while eating their cakes and drinking their coffee. Seungcheol warmed up to them while the time passed; he talked more, he wasn’t blushing as much as before every time Joshua and Jeonghan complimented him and he even flirts a little with them.

They decided that they should do it on Saturday, two days from now. Jeonghan and Joshua drop him off at his apartment, which was surprisingly close to their apartment. "Thank you." Seungcheol said, smiling at them when he got off. "No problem." Jeonghan said at the driver's seat while beside him, Joshua waves a hand. "See you." He said before Jeonghan drove away.

_Two Days Later_

The doorbell rang and the couple looked at each other from across the table. They were currently drinking their leftover beers from last night that they kept in the fridge. They figured it was better to be a little tipsy to do what they planned, but the problem was, they weren't even close to tipsy. Their bodies only heated up, but they were still nervous, especially Joshua. Jeonghan gets up to open the door while Joshua follows, the bottle in his hand. 

When Jeonghan opened the door, Seuncheol was standing there in his simple sweatpants, plain shirt and a fanny pack across his chest. Jeonghan scanned his outfit and the sweatpants were a great choice. The fanny pack made his chest more visible. There is no doubt that Seungcheol worked out. "Come in." Jeonghan said as he opened it further. Joshua smiles at the other as he raises his bottle.

"Glad you didn't get lost." He says and Seungcheol chuckled, shaking his head. "I pass by here sometimes to go to the bakery." He answers and Joshua proceeds to say that yes, the bakery near their house serves amazing bread.

"Do you want a beer?" Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol nodded. "I think I need to relax, so yes please." He said and Jeonghan took three more bottles from the fridge before handing it to his boyfriend and Seungcheol. "How do we even start?" Seungcheol asked after gulping down a huge amount of beer. He felt the burn on his throat and the bitter taste of the beer, but he needed it. "Shua and I talked about it and.." Jeonghan paused, smiling at Joshua who smiled back at him.

"And?" Seungcheol asked. "You're allowed to kiss him, is that okay?" Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol blinked at him before he looked at Joshua. His eyes went to his lips and for a show, Joshua wets his pretty lips slowly. Seungcheol gulps before taking another sip. "It's okay." He answered and Jeonghan smirked. "Can you kiss him now?" He asked and Seungcheol bites down on his plump lip, goosebumps creeping up his arms and the back of his neck.

"Do you mind if I sit on your lap?" Joshua asks, leaning close to him and Seungcheol shook his head. Joshua smiles before standing up and swinging his leg over to the other side. He sits down on his firm thighs, avoiding the obvious growing boner. Seungcheol lets go of the beer bottle to put his hands on Joshua's slim waist. "Holy shit." He cursed when his eyes went to Joshua's face that we so close to his. 

On the side, Jeonghan was drinking his beer, watching them quietly for now. He smirks when Seungcheol takes a deep breath from having Joshua move closer to his boner. "Stop torturing the man, Shua." Jeonghan said, leaning close and patting Seungcheol's black hair. "It's his first time with us." He adds and Joshua smiles before smashing his lips into Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan leans back and crossed his legs, watching Seungcheol pull Joshua closer by his waist and Joshua moaned when he felt his hard cock on his ass. Seungcheol licks over Joshua's lip and the other parts his lips, giving access to Seungcheol's tongue. Seungcheol licks all over his mouth and Joshua whined. He liked the taste of beer and candy from the other's tongue, not only that, but Seungcheol had a habit of flicking his tongue and playing with his. 

Jeonghan hums happily. He honestly thought that it would weird him out to see Joshua with someone else, but he finds it hot. He liked that Joshua was whining because someone else's doings. "Stop." Jeonghan stated and the two immediately pulled away, eyes blown wide in lust and worry. "W-was that too much?" Seungcheol asked in a worried tone and Jeonghan gives him a smile.

"No, baby. I just want us to move to the bedroom." He said and they moved their hurriedly. Seungcheol took his fanny pack before sitting on the bed, Joshua sits on top of him again. But before they start, Seungcheol looks over to Jeonghan who sat at the corner. "You really won't join?" Seungcheol asked in a cute, curious, manner and Joshua chuckled, leaning close to his neck before he starts marking him up. 

Seungcheol's moaned, eyes still looking a Jeonghan while his hands gripped Joshua's waist again. "If today works out well, I'll join you next time." He answered and Seungcheol nodded before pulling on Joshua's hair and got back to kissing him. Jeonghan gets up and went to his and Joshua's favorite drawer. It was where they kept their toys. He takes out the pretty, pink double ended dildo and lube. 

"Pink?" He hears suddenly and when he turned around, the two of them were looking at him. "Do you not like it?" Joshua asked, playing with the hem of his shirt and Seungcheol smiled. "It's cute." He answered before looking at Joshua. Jeonghan placed the items on the bed beside them before sitting down again. "Don't mind me." Jeonghan said, spreading his legs.

"Can I take it off?" Joshua asked, almost whining as he tugs on his shirt and Seungcheol raised his arms up. Joshua's runs his hands on his built chest, all the way down to his stomach. They get back to kissing, harsh bites and tiny whimpers escaping their lips while they take each other's clothes off. 

Seungcheol was on top of him, marking up his neck and chest before giving soft kisses on Joshua's soft tummy and his hip before his face was in front of Joshua's cock. Seungcheol glanced back at Jeonghan who was quiet the whole time and he sees the other encourage him. He gulps before facing Joshua again and wrapping his beautiful lips around him. Joshua moaned, tilting his head up.

Seungcheol goes deeper, his tongue flat as he bobs his head. Joshua wasn't big, he was smaller than Seungcheol's meaty and thick cock and Jeonghan's hung one. "Cheolie~" Joshua whined out, putting his hands on his head before looking down at him. Seungcheol pulls off and kissed his thigh before lifting up his legs. "I'm gonna stretch you out." He said before uncapping the container and dipping his fingers in to get lots of lube.

With one last look at Joshua, he pushed a finger in his warm hole. Joshua bites down on his lip as he hooks hid arms around his knees to keep them up. "Put another." Jeonghan said from behind him. "He likes the burn." He adds and Seungcheol obeyed, pushing another lube covered finger. He starts moving his fingers in and out, slightly curling them and spreadin Joshua's ass. Seungcheol was too busy looking at Joshua's face that he didn't feel the warm hand on his ass until he was spanked.

He gasped, cock twitching. "Beautiful ass." Jeonghan said, gripping it and Seungcheol whined, pushing a third finger in. Joshua moaned, almost sobbing when he felt the slight burn from the stretch. "God.." Joshua groaned out when Seungcheol spreads his ass again. 

Seungcheol moaned when a wet finger enters his own hole. Jeonghan's finger was long and slender. It felt so good and it was only one finger. Seungcheol starts pumping his fingers a little faster, making Joshua release more pretty sounds. He hits a bundle of nerves and Joshua's back arched, his grip around his knees loosening a bit. "Fuck, right there-" "Ah-" They both say when Jeonghan pushed another finger in him. 

Jeonghan remained quiet, watching Seungcheol stretch out his boyfriend while he stretched out the other. "That's enough." Jeonghan said when Seungcheol starts fucking into his fingers like Joshua was doing into Seungcheol's. They both stop, hips twitching. "Fuck yourselves." Jeonghan orders again, sitting on the chair and wiping his hand with a handkerchief.

Seungcheol fixed his position; he was still across Joshua, legs spread open and Joshua licked his lips when he saw Seungcheol's gaping hole from Jeonghan's fingers. "Ready?" Seungcheol asked, making him look at the pink dildo in his hand. He nodded before guiding the one end of the dildo into his hole. The tip entered him and his ass sucked up the rest. He shivered, head tilting back.

Seungcheol slowly puts the other end of the dildo inside him and sinks himself down. Joshua sits up, putting one leg over Seungcheol before putting the other under him. Joshua starts moving, moaning when he feels the huge toy hit every inch of his hole. Seungcheol lets out a tiny gasp when he moves, the tip hitting his spot already.

Joshua leaned closer, hand wrapping around Seungcheol's thick cock and spitting on it before pumping up and down. Seungcheol moaned, one hand going to his nipple and rubbing on it while the other wraps itself around Joshua's length. Seungcheol watched Joshua eye his cock and his hole getting stretched and his tip got wetter. "Fuck--ah.." Seungcheol moaned out, squeezing Joshua's cock, making the other whine and thrust into his fist.

They explored each other's bodies while fucking themselves on the dildo, the squelching sound whenever it goes inside them echoed in the room along with their sounds of pleasure. At the corner, Jeonghan was palming himself at the sight. The two of them looked so perfect; both of them trying to get off, fucking themselves alternatively. _They're so pretty._ He thought as he watched the two turn to their hands and knees.

They start moving and groaning in sync. From that position, it hit both of their spots immediately and effortlessly. They start moving back and forth, spreading their legs and moving their hips. Jeonghan didn't know who to listen to; Joshua who was letting out high pitched whines and light gasps or Seungcheol who was groaning deeply and cursing non-stop. Both of them were obviously leaking on the bed while clawing on the sheets and it looked so good. "I want you to moan my name when you cum." Jeonghan ordered and they whimpered, nodding their heads like the little puppies they are.

"Ha-annie.." Joshua moaned out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Jeonghan--" Seungcheol followed. Both of their movements were getting faster and sloppier. It was time and Jeonghan went closer to them. He kneels on the ground, by the bed before leaning close and wrapping both his hands on each of their cocks. He starts pumping them in a fast manner giving light kisses on their thighs while they move to fuck themselves. Their asses were touching, but Jeonghan's touches and kisses as well as the huge dildo were the only things in their mind. 

They both repeatedly moan his name, chasing their high and Jeonghan smirks, listening to them. He records the sound of it in his head, loving how different they sound. Joshua was getting closer, Jeonghan could tell. From the way Joshua was trying to pull away and the way he was burying his face on the pillow, Jeonghan knew he was cumming. "God-Hannie, Cheolie, I'm close-" Joshua blabbered out, circling his hips and Seungcheol whined, nodding his head as his thighs shook. "Me-me too.." He says shakily.

Under them, their wet cocks were still getting pumped by Jeonghan who was watching them intently get wrecked. A few more tugs on their cocks and thrusts into the dildo, the two of them shakily cum while moaning Jeonghan's name repeatedly in their own way. Joshua moans his name like the usual, a squeaky voice, in gasps and whines. Seungcheol moaned his name in a long groan, sobbing a little. Jeonghan's hands and bedsheets got ruined by their cum. They both pull off the dildo before falling face first on the bed.

Jeonghan taps their ass gently with his cum covered hands. "You both did so well." He says, going to Seungcheol and kissing his nose and he did the same for Joshua. Jeonghan had them kneel for him after a few seconds of rest and cums on their faces. His two subs licked everything off their faces, smiling before kissing each other to taste the cum. It was messy and full of drool and cum, but it was amazing. 

They showered together after that, shampooing each other's hair and rubbing soap on each other while they talked about what to eat for later. Seungcheol ends up staying the night after Joshua told him that he wants to see Jeonghan wreck his ass while wearing a cock ring. They talked about a safe word over dinner and that night, he watched Seungcheol get railed so hard and deep with a ring around his cock that Seungcheol was begging Jeonghan and Joshua to let him cum. 

He could've used his safe word, but he somehow liked the pain and he loved seeing the couple's eyes shine as they watched him beg like a little bitch. Joshua used his throat that night as well while Jeonghan continued to abuse his hole, Jeonghan only slowing down when he choked on Joshua's length. "We found a good boy, didn't we, babe?" Jeonghan asked Joshua as he smacked Seungcheol's plump ass, making the other moan around Joshua's cock. "We did." Joshua answered, wiping the tears away from Seungcheol's flushed cheeks. "Our good boy." He said, making Seungcheol shiver.

Jeonghan lets him cum a few minutes after that and he never felt so fucking good in his life that he ended up passing out after Joshua came down his throatand Jeonghan on his back and ass.

He woke up that morning with Joshua and Jeonghan on either side of him, trapping him with warmth and soft skin. He was clean. He went there every weekend, then he went every three days, then he went there each day until he never left and lived with them. It was to be convenient and easier for Seungcheol since they have sex or tease each other everyday.

While he stayed there, the sex was always amazing, he learns about his prefered kinks and he was thankful for both of them for teaching him and pleasuring him as much as he does to them. Soon, they didn't only have rrough and kinky sex, but also slow and passionate ones as the couple fall in love with Seungcheol and Seungcheol with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
